The Pokémorph Project aka The Pokémorph Academy
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A few years after the fall of team rocket a young researcher named Ray who was trained by Professor Oak when he was younger. He is working on a special serum that will bridge the gap between pokemon and humans in a way never before seen, however to do so he'll need the help of the best in each trade of the pokemon world as well as the pokemon league itself.


The Pokémorph Project aka The Pokémorph Academy

Legalities: All characters other than those copyrighted to Nintendo including all those solely under the pokémon trademark are copyrighted to me. This story contains mature themes and transformations. It also contains consensual sex between feral pokémon and humans, as well consensual sex between adult and teenage characters. The story may contain themes that some people may not find suitable and as such is intended for mature audiences only.

Chapter 1: Beginning to Gather the Research Team

Ray Laurence sat in his lab staring at his papers on evolution, all of which were thanks to his team of eevees who'd each evolved in their own way. Currently his umbreon sat in his lap grooming her fur and he mumbled "I need a team to make it work, one from each of the divisions. Another researcher, one whom hasn't specialized in evolution, a trainer who's heart belongs to his pokémon, a breeder who understands pokémon like he would humans, a pokémon ranger who's ability goes above and beyond that of other rangers, a specialist in medicine, a coordinator who works well with their team and moves flawlessly as if she or he and they were one, a representative for the pokémon league, a pokémon connoisseur, and a mechanic."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes then glanced down at his umbreon who nuzzled him contentedly before pushing a button on his desk and a vid phone appeared. He smiled slightly glad for his three assistants who were reformed members of the elusive team rocket and mumbled "I think I found my engineers. Now if only I can get the rest of my team so easily." He sighed then glanced own at his umbreon and said "Shade, we have a lot of work to do if I'm going to make my project a success." She merely nodded as if she understood completely and he sighed as a feminine voice said in his mind "Raymond it is dinnertime, go tell your three…assistants the food's on the table. You'll know where they are when you hear the boom." He sighed and said "Alright Fiona, I'll be in there as soon as I get those three."

He got up causing Shade to hop off his lap and casually saunter into the kitchen as Ray turned and started for the staircase, which lead down to the main lab. He passed his flareon and glaceon on his way there, both walking toward the kitchen with a bit of swagger in their steps. They were followed by a bruised Vaporeon and an overly enthusiastic Eevee covered in singe marks. He stared at them a moment then sighed and said "Quit battling when I have my back turned, Flare, Frost, Mist, and you too Eve." All four looked away with different expressions of innocence on their faces and he sighed then said "Hurry on into the kitchen Shade and Fiona have probably already started eating. I have to get our three assistants then I'll be joining you. They may just know some people that can help me with a little dilemma." Each pokémon responded enthusiastically then made their way to the kitchen in their own fashion. Flare and Frost swaggering, Mist limping, and Eve trotting along relaxedly.

He whistled as he started down the stairs and a tan pokémon with a green leaf on her head stuck her head around the corner questioningly. He grinned and said "Hey Leaf, dinner's done so head on up and eat, I'm guessing Jolt's still working on the team's project?" She nodded before racing past obviously more than a little hungry as Ray heard her stomach growl as she went by and couldn't help but chuckle. He continued down the corridor Leaf had just come from only to hear a loud boom. He sighed and walked up to where the explosion came from saying "It seems like a certain trio is in for some trouble." He saw the passed out Jolteon next to a glowing purple machine that was emanating strange energies and said "Make that double, seeing as how I told you not to let Jolt overexert herself."

Slowly two people and a pokémon turned around with sweat drops and slipped out from behind the machine slowly. They were dressed in simple white shirts and pants with black boots and gloves. The man had blue eyes that matched his hair, which went to his shoulders, and the woman had long red hair that went past her back and matched the fire in her eyes. When she saw who was standing there though the fire died down a bit and she said "We tried to stop her sir, it's just Meowth said that she felt she still had more in her and before we knew it she cranked up the power on the energy grid and the external cloaking device came online."

The man picked up from there and continued "We were busy checking for any patchy spots in the grid, and the only one who saw her fall was Meowth. The explosion you heard was Jolt overpowering the device and causing it to blow up in our faces." The Meowth and the woman nodded and Ray sighed then said "Take Jolt upstairs, dinner's done. I'll think of a punishment while I check all the systems to make sure it's just your cloak that's down." They nodded and picked up the Jolteon then rushed upstairs while Ray walked over to the main power console and started checking on everything.

He heard a whirring sound behind him and sighed then mumbled "Well their cloaking machine still works at least, and the grid's not down so I guess no harm no foul. I'll let them get away without Leaf disciplining them this time." He continued checking over the grid making sure there were no spikes or problems then turned from the console and started back along the hallway humming a soft marching tune to himself.

While Ray was making his way back toward his dining room where his pokémon an assistants were waiting a certain raven haired teen was relaxing at Professor Oak's farm with his hat over his face and his pikachu on his chest curled up asleep. After years of being below average height for males his age he'd finally hit a growth spurt and ended up reaching a full six feet in height. He had his hands behind his head, but if one looked carefully they'd see a pair of black fingerless gloves on them, he was wearing an open red vest with a black shirt, and a simple pair of blue jeans. He yawned softly and muttered "Man pikachu sure is boring now that we've explored almost every region. I mean we've entered every league, won the battle frontier, heck we've even faced a few of the elite four. What's there left to do?"

His pikachu didn't answer other than to flick an ear still half asleep. The young man chuckled and said "I guess whenever our old rival gets back we could always challenge him to a battle, or we could go back to Sinnoh and learn how to become aura guardians if nothing else." Pikachu yawned softly not giving his thoughts one way or the other then Ash grinned and said "Of course, we could always go to a new region if there is one and start over like old times." Pikachu let out a soft "Chawww," of agreement then opened one liquid black eye and glanced at his trainer and best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash lifted his hat slightly his amber eyes sparkling and said "Of course, the world may need saving again so we could always do that."

Pikachu stared at him in a way that screamed "ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE A LUNATIC!" Ash grinned then said "I know, I know. Saving the world as many times as we have, meeting Arceus, Zekrom, Kyogre, and all the other legendries once is enough for us, right?" Pikachu nodded one in agreement then said "Pika, pika pi, pikachu." Ash grinned and said "You're right, maybe professor Oak does have some idea for how to relieve stress, and if not, then maybe he'll know when Gary is coming back." He slowly got up as Pikachu climbed from his chest to his shoulder and the two of them headed inside to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash was immediately glomped by his over enthusiastic muk. He coughed and yelled "GET OFF ME MUK!" Muk released him disappointedly then turned and glomped professor Oak who sighed and said "Get down Muk. I'm busy." Muk let out a depressed sigh then slipped off to its own little section of the lab where it sat sulking and watching the two men. Ash walked up to professor Oak and said "Hey Professor, how're things going?" Professor Oak turned with a grin and said "Ash my boy, good to see you. As for your question I'm rather well thank you, how're you and pikachu?" Ash sighed and said "Bored, very bored. There's nothing to do since we got back from Unova, I haven't heard back from any of the others, albeit I considered going and seeing them in person, but I thought better of it and decided to see how you were."

The professor laughed at that and said "I doubt that my boy, I highly doubt that. I bet you just came to see how long it'll be till Gary's back and are trying to decide which pokémon to take on your next journey." Ash smiled mareepishly and scratched his neck then said "That was part of it I guess, but I really did want to see how you and Tracy were. I know I checked in earlier, but it never hurts to check up on a friend, you know?" Oak nodded sagely and said "Very much so, in fact I'm currently waiting for an old friend to get back to me. He was a student of mine and is currently researching evolutions." Ash blinked and asked "Bill?" Professor Oak shook his head and said "No a young man by the name of Ray. He lives on Eevee Isle. It's a well hidden place that virtually no one can reach without Ray's say so. I'm waiting to hear back from him on an email I sent asking if Gary and I could head out there once he returns."

Ash ginned and said "Awesome, can I come?" Professor Oak thought about it a while then said "Why not, you're no longer a child and you did help bring down team rocket. I'll ask Ray about it when he calls me. He said he'd call once he finished setting up the island's defenses. You see it's not well known but Eevee Isle is actually the legendary evolution isle. It's where most evolutionary stones come from. The reason it's recently been called Eevee isle is because thanks to Ray being out there with his team of pokémon. It's one of the only places in the wild where you can find all the evolutions of eevee together. It has other races but eevee is one of the most common types of pokémon there."

Ash grinned and said "That's so cool; I can't wait for you to hear back from your friend Ray. When did you send out the email?" Oak smiled slightly at the younger male's exuberant response and said "A few days ago, but Ray only checks his email once a week so I'm not surprised he hasn't gotten it yet." Ash nodded and said "Guess I'll head back out and hang with my pokémon before heading home. Let me know if you need anything professor." Professor Oak nodded and waved to Ash as he walked outside then turned back to working on the project he'd been working on before Ash had interrupted him.

Ash sighed as he walked outside and sat on the fence around his Tauros. They walked over and he rubbed between their horns talking to them and expressing his thoughts and just letting his mind wander. They seemed to be paying close attention while Pikachu just zoned out slightly bored out of his mind. Suddenly Ash stood up and walked away from his Tauros waving at them as he went and they let out sounds of farewell. He glanced at Pikachu and said "How about we check up on Bulbasaur, buddy?" Pikachu nodded and the two headed to a small glade on the property where Ash's bulbasaur was normally seen resting.

Bulbasaur perked up as he heard someone approaching then turned around and blinked when he saw his old trainer. He let out a pleased "Saur, Bulbasaur!" and rushed over tackling his trainer to the ground. Ash laughed and rubbed him between his ears saying "Hey buddy, I missed you too. How's everything been going since we left? From what professor Oak said you're the leader of the pokémon out here." Bulbasaur blinked and said "Bulba, bulb, bulbasaur." Ash slowly nodded and said "Glad things are going pretty good for you buddy." Bulbasaur let his trainer get up then motioned for him to follow with a vine and started walking into the woods.

Ash quickly followed his old partner humming softly as pikachu yawned with a soft "cha." Bulbasaur led on until they got to a clearing deep in the glade and introduced Ash to a tall Venusaur who studied him before saying "Saur, Venusaur." Ash looked on confused and pikachu explained "Pi, pika pi. Pi pikachu." Ash slowly blinked and said "So venasaur wants to give us a thank you present for taking bulbasaur in when we were younger." Pikachu nodded and the two watched as Venasaur reached into the glade with its vines and pulled out a strange purple flower. Ash gratefully accepted it and put it in his pack then followed Bulbasaur back out to the field the other pokémon were in.

He walked over to his quilava and rubbed its head as it put out its flame with a soft "Quil." Ash sat stroking Quilava's back for a while until he was suddenly tackled by his bayleef. He laughed and hugged her tight saying "Hey Bayleef I missed you. How've you been?" Bayleef let out a soft "Bay, Bayleef." Ash stroked his old friend's nose and said "Ah, so you've been doing pretty well since you came to the ranch. Been helping Professor Oak I take it?" Bayleef nodded and the two separated then Ash got up and headed back to his mom's place.

Deliah stood at the stove cooking a simple meal for her and Ash happy to have him home for a while. Ash walked in about five minutes later his stomach growling loudly and announcing his presence. He rubbed his stomach and said "I'm home Mom." Deliah smiled and said "I'm in the kitchen Ash." He walked in and gave his mother a surprise hug and said "Miss me?" His mother leaned back into his arms and said "I always miss you when you're gone. However since you were just out at Professor Oak's place I wasn't that worried." Ash sweat dropped and said "Well about that, Professor Oak said an old student of his was thinking about letting them out to his island. I was thinking about going with them, if it's ok with you."

Deliah sighed and said "Can't stay home longer than a week without getting the travel bug I see. I guess it's alright since you've been home six months this time. I hope you'll at least tell your friends before setting out on your next adventure." Ash grinned and said "Thanks mom. You're the best, and of course I'll let everyone know. I bet Brock and Misty will just laugh saying same old Ash." She nodded and carried their food over to the table. Ash grinned and said "Itidakimisu," and dug in. Deliah watched her son eat then slid pikachu his bowl which he quickly dove into just like his trainer laughing softy and happy to have her family back together, even if she still missed Ash's father.

She slowly dug into her own food as Mister Mime sat down at the table and started eating. Ash went through about six plates before leaning back and burping softly. He looked at his mom and said "As always you make the best food mom, I think I'll head upstairs and take a nap. Me and pikachu were hanging out with all my old pokémon and I've got a lot to think about before I leave with Professor Oak and Gary if we are heading to his old student's new lab." Deliah simply nodded and watched as her son made his way upstairs sighing softly and then turned picking up the dishes with the help of Mister Mime before he pushed her out of the kitchen with a simple "Mime, mime." She sighed and said "Alright Mimey, I'll let you clean the dishes while I relax for once."

As Deliah and Ash went to their respective rooms to relax Ray sat with his pokémon and his assistants eating dinner. He glanced around the table to make sure everyone was alright and was enjoying their dinner. His pokémon were all enjoying theirs, each in their own way with their own special dish. Eve was having chicken broth as was Ray himself, his three assistants were having a spicy beef broth with Flare, Frost was eating ice cream, Mist was eating simple ramen, Leaf was eating an herb salad, and Shade and Fiona were eating pork ramen. Jolt, who'd just woken up, was eating a simple berry salad hungrily. He sighed and checked his pokémon data assistant then said aloud "Hey I got a message back from the prof. It looks like he wants to come out here with his grandson, what do you three think?"

The three in question glanced between themselves then asked "Who exactly are we talking about here?" Ray grinned and said "Professor Samuel Oak. He wants me to reply via vid phone so I want everyone's opinion on this. The girls are all up for anything I decide so it's up to you three." The three talked amongst themselves a while then the blue haired man said "Well boss, I believe it best to have them out here if you really want to find the best choices for your program. If I remember correctly Professor Oak is the same guy that a certain teenager who helped to bring down the rocket organization lives near."

Ray blinked and said "Really, who's that?" The man grinned and said "Ash Ketchum, the one and only pokémon trainer to have travelled every region except one. Heck knowing Ash, he'll probably come along with the professor if you allow him to, and you do need a trainer you said so yourself." Ray slowly nodded and said "You have a point James, any ideas on a breeder or maybe a good pokémon connoisseur?" The female assistant smirked and said "That you'd have to ask Ash about. He can probably get you everything you need. You'll just have to meet him to really understand what we mean." Ray sighed and replied "Alright Jesse, however if this is you guys pulling an elaborate prank you're going to regret it."

Meowth snorted and said "The twerp is everything they said and more. In all honesty he knows everyone and everything we'll need." Ray chuckled at that and said "If he's got you impressed Meowth, then I'll take your word for it and I'll get on the phone in the morning. As is it's a little late so I think we should all head to bed." Meowth nodded and everyone got up from the table then headed to their own rooms, the girls all piling up in Ray's room on his bed while Meowth, Jesse, and James went to their respective rooms yawning tiredly. Ray sighed as he was squashed under the weight of his eight eeveelutions.

They all slipped to sleep that night each dreaming of their own dreams. Ray dreamed of his plans, the girls of spending endless time with their trainer, Meowth of evolving, Jesse of getting a promotion and actually catching Ray's attention, and James of his past. The night passed by slowly and a few ghost types flew around the property as the night went on. The wild pokémon on the island wandered about enjoying the peace and prosperity the island offered. They'd been afraid at first when the human had built a research lab on the island, but when it turned out he kept the other humans away they'd grown to accept him as just another part of the ecosystem.

Slowly the night passed and morning came around. At the crack of dawn Ray was woken up by being lifted from his bed by psychic force and sighed softly as he was put on his feet then got dressed while the girls all yawned an started getting out of bed Fiona, the espeon who'd lifted up Ray let him down and walked down to the kitchen with a simple "Come on Love, the girls are hungry and it's your turn to make breakfast." Ray sighed and headed downstairs and started making everyone breakfast humming softly. Jesse, James, and Meowth came down about an hour later as Ray finished making breakfast.

They sniffed the air and said "Ah as usual boss your cooking is the best." Ray just chuckled and Fiona let out a soft snort as the rest of the girls gave varying signs of disagreement thinking Fiona was slightly better. Ray yawned and finished breakfast then tossed it onto everyone's plate before sitting down to eat his own food. He ate in silence deep in thought while the girls and the former team rocket grunts ate quietly chatting amongst themselves in their own way. When he was done he got up and said "I'll be contacting my old teacher today so you guys relax all day after you finish working on the grid." The team nodded and the pokémon yawned heading off to do their own things other than Jolt who followed them down to the basement.

Ray headed up to his office and called Professor Oak with the video phone in his desk. Professor Oak yawned as he answered the phone only to hear a voice he hadn't heard in years say a phrase he never expected to hear again "HEY TEACH!" He fell out of his chair and said "DAMN YOU RAYMOND! WILL YOU NOT DO THAT!?" Ray grinned and responded "Of course teach, I just thought I'd wake you up the old way I'd done when I was your student." Oak sighed softly and rubbed his eyes then said "What is it you want Raymond?" Ray grinned slightly and said "I was just calling you to let you know you can bring your grandson and four guests to the island. I'll have a ship head out whenever you're ready."

Oak thought about it then said "Three days. Have your ship here in three days and I'll have my team together." Ray nodded and hung up the phone then leaned back and said softly "So it begins. With my teacher bringing me the first members of the team I'm creating, and supposedly they'll find the rest. If Jesse and James are to be trusted then Ash Ketchum has all the answers I'll need. We'll see, we'll see." He smiled to himself as Shade hopped into his lap and he turned on the complex's video cameras then said into the intercom "Jesse, James, pick which of you is taking the ship out. In three days' time one of you is going to have to pick up our guests from pallet town." He hung up the intercom and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes afterward taking a light nap and dreaming of his new devices and the genetic changes he planned for the world.

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Start of the Team

Ash walked up to Professor Oak's place yawning softly at around noon having as always woken up rather late in the morning.


End file.
